1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to ad-hoc media presentation based upon dynamic discovery of media output devices that are proximate to one or more users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media output devices are typically embedded in media source devices (e.g., speakers on a cell-phone or laptop computer, the display on a cell-phone or laptop computer), or are set-up in a fixed configuration (e.g., a surround-sound speaker system with speakers in fixed locations in a room connected to a receiver and/or a media source, a display device or television coupled to the receiver and/or the media source). However, it is generally difficult to set-up a mobile devices to connect to proximate media output devices in their current environment. For example, assume a user is at his/her friend's house and is operating a cell phone and wants to play a song stored on the cell phone over speakers at the friend's house. The user can manually set-up connections to the speakers (e.g., via a wired or wireless connection to a receiver that is connected to the speakers, etc.) and then play the song, but the process of setting up the connection between the cell phone and the speakers can be somewhat cumbersome.